A Great Race Unleashed
by revenge monkey
Summary: the Taihen army and Korosu army have been bitter enemies since the beginning. However, Trunks, Taihen's leader, gets wind of the powerful Androjins Vegeta, Leader of Korosus, is planning on making as his army. The war has now fallen upon Pan, who will win
1. the dispute between Korosu Army and Taih...

~~on board Kuroi Korosu~~  
  
Vegeta was eating in his private quarters when a high ranking general ran in. 'Sir!' He saluted Vegeta. 'There seems to be a large ship heading our way! Requests to send transmission.'  
  
Vegeta scowled and replied 'Figures. Fine, send the transmission through.' Vegeta walked over to the screen which was making fizzing noises. A familiar face appeared and Vegeta smirked. 'Asking for mercy Trunks?'  
  
'Not a chance. The saiyan race is dead father. You cant just-' Trunks growled in defense.  
  
'DON'T EVER CALL ME FATHER! YOU ARE NOT MY SON! I HAVE DISOWNED YOU!' Vegeta's vein popped out. Trunks shrugged.  
  
'Fine, Vegeta.' His voice was filled with venom. Vegeta still wasn't happy and wasn't afraid to show it. 'King Vegeta. You can't just clone your own race and you cant just make little test tube babies! You have already consciously dropped hundreds of them, one of them Akai.' A women with cat like features appeared suddenly from behind him. Vegeta went into severe shock.  
  
'You! How did you get Akai?' Vegeta wondered, knowing that Akai was one of the better more complete models.  
  
'She was abandoned by you. You tried to copy the level when saiyajins turn into space monkeys, but it didn't work.' A long pause and Trunks continued, 'you are avoiding the subject though, King Vegeta. You can't revive a dead race. The only pure bloods are kakkorot and yourself. It's physically impossible.'  
  
'I'm not reviving the saiyajin race.' This stunned Trunks. 'I am creating a new race; far more powerful than saiyajins could ever wish to be.'  
  
'Yeah? And what race is that?' Trunks asked.  
  
'Androjins.'  
  
'Heh…a cross between Androids and Saiyjins, right?'  
  
'Only far more powerful.'  
  
Trunks stood up in alarm. 'King Vegeta! You are making a mistake! THE RACE WILL OVER POWER YOU! THEY WILL-'  
  
'Silence, Ignorant fool. You will see soon enough and we will wipe out all that follow you.' Vegeta cut the transmission. 'Shiroi!' The soldier emerged from the dark corner.  
  
'Sir, yes sir!' He yelled saluting Vegeta.  
  
'Prepare to capture this ship.' Vegeta smirked. The soldier faltered.  
  
'Sir! This is throwing us right into war! We aren't-'  
  
'Silence! DO AS I TELL YOU AND BE GLAD YOU ARE STILL ALIVE!' Vegeta voice rumbled. The soldier ran out of the chamber and on to the bridge. 'Heh, let's see how future brat likes this.'  
  
~~on board Taihen Mirai~~  
  
Pan came running down the hall as the transmission was cut. 'Kuso! He's in more trouble than he knows about.' He turned and saw pan saluting him, standing straight confidently.  
  
'Sir, King Vegeta is attempting to pull us into the hanger of his ship. We can't stand the pressure much longer!' Pan reported. Trunks was surprised at his father's quick actions.  
  
'Quick, get Akai off the ship. Send a guardian with her. Hmm…'  
  
'Sir, requesting permission to put in input.'  
  
'Permission granted.'  
  
'I suggest Riipa, she's a leading scientist and knows more about Akai than most do. She is also very good in self defense. She is off the planet Shaterra.'  
  
'Good idea. Go assign her her duties and send the council into the conference room.'  
  
'What about King Vegeta?'  
  
'I'll have to deal with him face to face. Once he finds Akai is gone, he'll take it out on me. Don't tell anyone else about there mission.' Pan nodded and started to leave. 'And Pan, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. Be on the look out, lower your ki and make sure you aren't found. There is nothing left but to sit and wait.'  
  
Minutes later, the Son family except Pan, Piccolo, Eighteen and Krillin were in Trunk's quarters. He explained in full detail what was going on. Silence followed. 'We have nothing to do except sit and wait.' Trunks finished. Krillin stood up.  
  
'We should all go and hide in separate parts of the ship, Vegeta won't find us that way.' There were a few agreeing grunts but not enough to waver Trunk's opinion.  
  
'I've weighed my options, and it is safer for us all to stay together.'  
  
'But once one of us is found, so are the others.' Goten put in.  
  
'If we are found, I sure as hell want to be found with allies than surrounded by enemies.' Trunks replied. There were loud noises as they were pulled in to the docking bay of Kuroi Korosu. The room fell into an eerie quiet. Every sound was heard as King Vegeta's troops marched into the ship and searched desperately for them in there hidden compartment. The marching stopped and all relaxed for a few minutes. When all eyes went to the door.  
  
'Sir! I think I have found a hidden compartment.' Running sounds were heard.  
  
'Blast it open than, baka.' One punch, two punch…  
  
'This is it.' Trunks mumbled. 'One more punch and-' He was cut off by the last punching sound. A great crashing noises followed…  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Oh yeah…NO closure what so ever. One review per chapter and I'll continue 


	2. Pan's Mission

~~Another Part of Taihen Mirai~~  
  
Pan raced down the long corridor, Akai in hand. 'Where are we going Pan- chan?' She asked, her heart racing.  
  
'I'm getting you out of here before it's too late.' She replied, running even fster as she heard footsteps. She turned and held her hand over Akai's mouth to keep her from screaming. The foot soldiers marched right by them.  
  
'Kuso! How did she get away?? She's half my age!' The leader yelled in fury. He walked up to a Taihen guard in the traditional green soldier's uniform. Holding him by his shirt, he growled 'Where is she?'  
  
'Who?' He asked, only for his head to meet the hard wall behind him.  
  
'General Son! WHERE IS SHE?' the Korosu leader asked angrily  
  
'Are you sure it's a she? There are many Sons aboard this ship.' Getting impatient, the Korosu leader, strangled him and watched him fall, dead. To keep from screaming, Akai bit Pan's hand so hard it bled.  
  
'Pan-chan, what if that happens to us?' She whispered terrified as the Korosu leader marchd his troops right by them.  
  
'Get used to it, this isn't the worse thing that's going to happen. Come on.' They started there race one more time, watching there back constantly. 'Shit! Here he comes.' Pan announced as the same Korosu leader followed them.  
  
'Charge!' He yelled as his troops tried to catch up to them. Pan looked desperately up and down the docking bay for Riipa's ship. She found her waving them down.  
  
'Hurry! Get Akai over here!' She yelled. Pan obediently did so, hiding so that the Korosu fighters wouldn't find her or her friend. She sneaked along the rows of saiyjin capsules, no longer used unless of emergency and handed Riipa Akai, who had now fainted from all the running she had done without any meals.  
  
'Kind of weak eh?' Pan grumbled as she ran off down the hanger. She turned around and gave Riipa a go ahead with her hands and watched the ship take off. She smiled knowing that her mission was a success, when she felt a cold sensation down the back of her spine.  
  
'Hello, general.' Pan turned and saw a female android, smiling evilly. She raised her hand and the world went black to Pan.  
  
~~Aboard Kuroi Koruso~~  
  
Pan awoke with a horrible headache. She opened her eyes but soon closed them. 'Kami, what have I just done?' she said silently in monotone. She found herself in a dark, cold room where light was coming down faintly through cracks. She attempted to get up, but was retrained from the strength of the chains that were chaining her to the small cell. She looked around, her eyes adjusting to the faint light. 'The hell with this.' She thought as she charged up. Once she was super saiyan, she found it was much easier to move.  
  
The yellow aura revealed a Kk, n doubt the same symbol on the front of the ship. 'Kuso!' She yelled. Anger filled her as she relized she had been captured. 'How could I get myself into this? UGHH!' She yelled. Her fist went flying into a wall, in a desperate attempt to get out her anger and maybe as a bonus, be let free. She tore her Generals jacket and hat off, revealing her signature orange bandana tied around her arm. Noticing a spy camera up in the corner of her cell, she yelled. 'If you want to talk to me Vegeta, speak to me face to face!' She yelled at it.  
  
Just than the door to her cell opened, exposing the same android that had knocked her out. The android stared at her, signaled her to follow and walked out. Pan followed suspiciously, her tail cracking like a whip behind her.  
  
~~Aboard Taihen Mirai, Trunks's Private Quarters~~  
  
The noise echoed around the room for a good five minutes. All of the council stood in a ready position, but no one came. Trunks started to loose his concentration. 'Trunks, chill out. Just wait.' Gohan told him.  
  
'How can I just wait, knowing that they are mocking me?' Trunks asked. 'He wanted the fight, and now he's stood us up. Or maybe he's just hiding in the corner.' Trunks exclaimed, punching the shadows hard.  
  
'Heh, sounds like the true words of a dark saiyjin.' They all turned there attention to the corner across from Trunks. 'I knew there was a little of my heritage still in you.' Vegeta spat off to the side. 'Shiroi, gather your men and go find General Son.'  
  
'Sir, yes sir!' Shiroi signaled and his men followed, all wearing traditional black.  
  
'Come Back! Leave my daughter be! HEY!' Gohan exclaimed. Videl tugged at his arm.  
  
'Gohan, she'll be fine, alright? We've got bigger problems.' Videl told him. 'Oh Kami! WATCH OUT!' But it was too late, Vegeta's Ki blast had already knocked Videl and Gohan out.  
  
'Hey! No cheap shots Vegeta!' Goku yelled at him. Vegeta glared at him and launched another attack. 'Don't let it go through! It will send it straight into the ship!' Goku had no choice but to try and take on all the energy.  
  
'Goku! NO!!!' Krillin and Piccolo yelled at the same time. The both jumped in front of the blast, taking serious damage. Unfortunatly, it was all in vain as goku got the tail end of the attack. Krillin and Piccolo were too damaged to do anything of importance and Goku new that this time he had to stay out of it.  
  
Vegeta was laughing evilly end turned to where eighteen was leaning up against the wall. 'Are you going to interfere with me too?' She shrugged and shook her head no. 'Good.' He turned to Trunks and instantly attacked him with a series of kicking and punching maneuvers. 


	3. Questioning

~~Taihen Mirai~~  
  
Trunks desperately blocked most of his fathers attacks, trying to keep clear of the walls knowing that the smallest reaction might set the whole thing ablaze. .:Why isn't 18 helping me?:. He wondered, noticing she was still leaning up against the wall, watching on. Trunks finally had enough and went super saiyan.  
  
'Oh, so you want to play, do you?' His father spit off to the side. King Vegeta soon ascended and charged his son again, this time, sending him into the wall. Fortunately for him, 18 was able to catch him before major destruction was done. He smiled up at her and she returned the gesture. Her head shot back up as Vegeta let out an Orange Knee Irruption straight towards Trunks, who took the full blast. 18 and Trunks both fell, Trunks seriously hurt. Vegeta walked up to him and spat on him. 'Fool. You knew you couldn't stand up to me.' Trunks struggled to move. Suddenly a ringing sound was heard. Faintly, Trunks made out the signal. 'What is it?'  
  
~~Kuroi Korosu~~  
  
The strange android picked up a her communicator. 'King Vegeta! We have Pan, sir. She is waiting for questioning unboard the ship in quarters 2A.'  
  
'Well now I know where I am.' Pan mumbled. The android slapped her.  
  
'Yes, that is correct. What agent do you want her to be questioned by? Yourself? Alright. She will be waiting.' She disconnected the signal and grinned at Pan. 'Good news, the king is coming on board right now.'  
  
~~Taihen Mirai~~  
  
Vegeta put the communicator back where it was and looked at Trunks. 'We'll have to finish this later.' He said. Trunks got up.  
  
'No, we finish it now and here.' He croaked out.  
  
'You can't win, and yet you want to challenge me?' Vegeta broke out laughing.  
  
'Anything to protect Pan. ANYTHING!' He charged his dad, who quickly dodged, clasped his fist together and lunged it to his back, knocking Trunks out. Vegeta walked off in a mocking smile. 'You haven't defeated me.' Trunks grabbed unto Vegeta's ankle. 'You haven't defeated me and you won't until I am resting forever in my grave.' Vegeta shook his foot.  
  
'I just HATE it when I get shit on my shoes.' He mumbled. Trunks tried his best to follow him.  
  
'Trunks! What are you doing? You're too weak!' Goku, now recovered told him.  
  
'I'll-crawl-there if i—have too. I got Pan into this and I am going to get her out of it.' He started to crawl. Goku went into shock at his determination.  
  
Trunks was bleeding in his side and crawling didn't help much. He got to the ship where Vegeta was preparing to leave. 'Are you still here?' Vegeta groaned.  
  
'Yes. I will stop at nothing to get Pan back.'  
  
'Is that a fact?' Vegeta started to close the door to the ship. Trunks picked up his pace.  
  
'PAN!' He yelled as the door totally closed. The ship took of into the darkness. 'No!' He whispered. 'HOW COULD I HAVE DONE THIS! PAN!' He yelled. He went unconscious from blood loss.  
  
~~Kuroi Korosu~~  
  
Pan wrapped her tail around her waste and waited for the Saiyajin King to show up. The door suddenly opened. The android saluted and left the room. King Vegeta walked into the room. 'So you're Pan huh? You helped Akai get away too I hear.' He walked towards her. 'Where is she?' He growled.  
  
'I will never tell you. I won't tell you or any of the Korosus anything.' Vegeta smacked the girl.  
  
'Foolish child!' He walked over to a panel of buttons and pushed a few. Pan felt the air get a little thicker, she started to feel heavier. The shock forced her to the floor, but she soon regained balance. 'This will break sooner or later. 10 times earth gravity.'  
  
'Never!' Pan replied. Vegeta, smacked across the face again, making her lip bleed.  
  
'Fine. 20.' Pan kept her mouth clamped shut. '30---35---' Pan went super saiyjin in a desperate attempt to out last the gravity being forced upon her.  
  
.:How much more of this can I take?:. Pan wondered as the gravity forced her on to the ground.  
  
~~~Please Review~~~ 


	4. Bleached Black

~~Kuroi Korosu~~  
  
Pan was rejuvenating in the cell she was just thrown into, cursing herself. .:Why do I have to be so weak? Why can't I be like my Grandfather or dad? It makes me so mad!:. She punched the wall, soon regretting the pain it applied to her already weak joints. She licked her lip, covered with dry blood. The cell door opened. She stood up and tried to look confident, but it didn't go over well. The guard just laughed.  
  
'Come with me. King Vegeta has prepared proper quarters for his hostage.' The guard laughed mildly. Pan stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't want his pity. 'Come with me, now.'  
  
'I don't need that slug's pity.' Pan spat out, full of venom. The guard punched her right in the jaw, causing her lip to bleed yet again.  
  
'Follow me.' He repeated. She did as she was told, with phony confidence. Her tail was amazingly strong, and would crack it like a whip even though she was supposed to keep it around her waste.  
  
She tried to figure out anything about her surroundings, trying to find anyways or items needed to escape. Her already blurred vision didn't help at all and what she could see was bleached black, the only light was provided by a candle in the guard's hand.  
  
The guard stopped and punched a code into the security box, allowing heavy metal doors to open. Pan walked through slowly, unaware of what danger lie ahead. She could sense that something was wrong, something was going to happen but new she was helpless in escape and only chance was to find out her tribulation…  
  
~~Taihen Mirai~~  
  
Trunks was on a cot in the medical winged, surrounded by worried and partially bruised friends. The only few that seemed to have taken damage was him and Goku. Trunks slowly opened his eyes to find his surroundings. He immediately tried to sit up, but the gash in his side caused too much pain for him to do so. 'Trunks! Your okay! We were so worried.' Videl exclaimed.  
  
'Glad to have you back, Trunks.' Goku smiled. Suddenly an officer barged through.  
  
'Sir! There is a transmission from the Korosus!' He told them urgently. 'Something about General Son!' Goku was about to deny the transmission, but stopped and choked up.  
  
'Fine. We will go to the transmission room now.' Trunks reported, stumbling up. He almost fell, but Gohan helped him.  
  
'Trunks! Your too weak to walk that far.' He told him nervously.  
  
'Don't care, my carelessness got her into this mess, and it's going to get her out of it too.' As he stumbled along, the fighters decided it best to help him.  
  
  
  
  
  
As the screen fizzed on, Vegeta was visible as was Pan. 'Pan!' Trunks cried.  
  
'Trunks!' Both of them were in shock at how bruisd the other was, but Gohan was angriest of all.  
  
'How dare you touch my daughter! I ought to do what I should have done when I could of!' He yelled. Videl tried to calm him down, but it failed. Gohan was able to contain his anger, just barely. He walked out the door and slammed his fists into something off in the distance.  
  
'What do you want with her?' Trunks asked fiercely.  
  
'It's not what I want with her, but what I want with you.' Vegeta smirked.  
  
.:Bate? For what? The only thing he wants has been sent off to Shiterra:. Trunks thought. 'What do you want than.  
  
'300,000 zeni.' He smirked.  
  
'300,000? What the hell do you need that for? The only currency out her in these parts is triloons.'  
  
'Fine. 300,000 triloons. Just enough to soup this baby up.' Vegeta smiled evilly. Trunks didn't know what to do. They had enough money of that sort, but that was it. If he didn't give it to Vegeta, he was sure something bad would happen to Pan. Just than, hhis eyes met Pan's. They seemed to tell him that she would be okay, that he doesn't need to waste it. The glare wasn't convincing, but the wink she gave him was.  
  
'No. We keep the triloons.' Everyone went into severe shock except Pan, who was still looking at Trunks.  
  
'So be it, brat.' Vegeta hissed as he turned the screen off.  
  
~~Kuroi Korosu~~  
  
Vegeta pounded his fist on the table. 'Dammit! This wasn't suppose to happen! What am I going to do with her now?' He cracked the table in half. 'Clean this up. NOW!' He yelled at the terrified Pan. As she picked up the small pieces of rustic metal, her vision improved slightly. She was trembling all over in fear, all though she new she had gotten herself into it.  
  
.:Just be thankful that you got your message across to Trunks. The money is needed badly, and there is a way off:. She tried to convince herself.  
  
'Hurry up! Go throw those pieces away!' He yelled, kicking her in the back. She fell and the shards went flying all over. 'Damnit, girl! You are so clumsy. Guard! Take her away and than clean this mess up.' The two guards grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her off. There rough gloved rubbed against her, giving it bad burns. She just told herself to calm down, and to try and relax.  
  
She was thrown into yet another part of the ship, but this room in deep contrast to the eerie cells. It at least had a bed, and a window. She focused her eyes on different sections, and found that there was a wardrobe and another separate room serving as a bathroom. .:They must have found out my weakness, pity from the enemy:. She spat on the floor, carpet that didn't look cheap. 


End file.
